Chronicles of Narnia (Peter Pevensie)
by DeniseRenee
Summary: What would you say if Aslan had a daughter but she didn't know she is living her whole life with professore Kirke. But when she meet the Pevensie she discover who she real is
1. Chapter 1

white white everything is white where she looks.

she running through a forest thinking 'i have to get out of here' suddenly she stopt. Why does she stop you think because she see's a lion normely you're going to panic and screech, i meen who would not.

But she does not infact she smiles and says ''thank god you found me Aslan i thougt is was the White Witch'' the big lion named Aslan look at the young girl of six years and says ''i have grave news for you Katarina your right the White Witch is looking for therefore i have to bring you to a world were she can not reach you'' the girl Katarina looks at Aslan and is confused ''what do you mean Aslan where she can't reach mean'' the lion sigh '' i mean i'm sending you to a old friend of mine he will raise you as his own and you have no memory of this place''

Now the the girl is still very young but she understand what he says ''what no i'm not going i want to stay here and help you Aslan'' ''i know Katarina you want to stay here and help but you're still very young and you will return but with the Quens and Kings of the the prophecy'' and so the lion breath on the girl and send here to a world without the danger of there.

Some where in far a way where a professor Kirke live's in a huge house with only companion Miss Macreadie suddely he hears a noise a cry he thinks what is that noise lucky that Miss Macreadie is a heavy sleeper he looking everywhere now he is standing infront of a door 'it can't be' he thinks he opens the door en there is is a basket with blankets and there moving, the professor takes a look and just like that his hart melst at the sight a beautiful baby girl with brown eyes and golden spots in it and you can see a little red hair and in her little hands there is a note he picks it up and reads ''Dear Diggory this little baby is hunted by the White Witch and i need you take care of here till here time is to come back to Narnia here name is Katarina in the name of Aslan'' the professor looks at the note and then at the baby and says ''wel Katarina i think i can take care of you until you can come back to where your from'' and so the professor true to his word he treats care of Katarina as his own daughter.

**Soooo tell me what you think of this i hope it's good along with my english because i'm dutch so if there is a mistake story please tell then i can take care of this byexx**


	2. Meet the Pevensie

''Katarina Rose Kirke'' 'oh boy full name what did i do now uh... no not the vase got yelled for that yesterday whelp let's see' Let me quick tell you about myself you heard my name i'm sixteen years old you can already tell i got in al lot of trouble these past years and i'm a bit of tomboy, okay i'm really a tomboy because i. hate. dresses and skirts and anything that has to do with girly girls okay.. back to the story!.

''Yes Miss Macreadie whats the matter'' ''you have to get up now Katarina were going to have guests i told you a weak ago'' 'oh yeah hihi i forgot again how many times have she told that four are going to live here until it's save or somthing uh. i think it was 2 boy's and 2 girl's siblings great i really hope they now what fun is if not whelp it's going to be fun only for me haha.

''I'm coming Miss Macreadie hold on'' quickly getting dress just a shirt, pans, boots i love my boots remeber tomboy just comb my hair i have really long hair just above my but. walking downstairs ''Katarina is ready for service ma'm'' ending with a little salute Miss Macreadie rolled her eye's i'm can be a bit dramatic ''what i want you to do make the kids the room should't be to much trouble and don't break anything you now the rules'' ''yes i know Miss Macreadie'' 'beside rules are meant to be broken ghighi' ''great should'be gone for long'' ''alright Miss safe you know the rouds'' 'hey can be nice if i want to' (alritgh while Kat is making the rooms should we look at the pevensie)

The four siblings were waiting for professor Kirk

''the professor knew we were coming'' said Susan the second oldest

''maybe we have incorrectly labeled'' said Edmund the third child looking at his name tag.

Suddenly they heard hoves with a carriage came to the childeren

''Miss Macreadie?'' said Peter the oldest

''i'm afraid so'' she said looking at them ''that's it? haven't you brought anything else?

''no ma'm its just us'' said Peter

''small favors well hop on if we don't get back soon i'm afraid if the is still standing''

''what do you mean ma'm'' said Lucy the youngest child

''because the professor has a daughter around you age boy'' she said looking at Peter ''and she like's to cause trouble''

the ride was short the Pevensie looked amazed.

I was looking on the stairs hiding by the wall looking at the childeren walking in the youngest was a girl with short brown hair above the shouders and i think brown eyes she looked like eight years old? the boy who looked who looked twevle? had dark brown hair and also brown eyes the girl who looked fifteen? had also brown hair past her shouders and dark blue eyes the boy who lookes my age sixteen has blond hair and light blue eyes 'not bad looking either'

Miss Macreadie is explaining the rules

''now there are a couple of rules you would need to follow '' ''oh boy here we go again' ''there will be no shouting, or runnig. NO TOUCHING THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS'' she shouted at the oldest girl i had to keep my laugh in i do no giggled ''and above all there will be no disturbing the professor now i woul like you to meet is his daughter'' 'on no please not the full name' '' Katarina Rose Kikre'' '' no need to shout i'm right hear just because you have bad hearing i dont'' i said while walking down when is was done i was standing in front of the Pevensie '' hi my name is what she said bu you van call me Kat, Katie or wathever as long it isn't Katarina'' 'now i really have to keep from laughing the three oldest is priceless '' hi my name is Lucy these are my brother ans sister Susan,Peter and Edmund'' 'okay that is sad if the youngest has to introduce herelf and her siblings ''nice to meet you all i will show you you're room follow me'' is said while walking to a hall with three doors one on the left side one one the right side and one all the way down '' the door on the left side is for the girl's on the right side is for the boy's and all the way down there is mine room if there is anything you can come to me'' is i said while lokking at them they muttering thanks and go to the while go to mine.

It was late time for bed but being the nice person i am i walk down see if the need anything i heard voices in the girl's room i walk in just as i heard Lucy ''the sheets feel scratchy''

''wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon'' said Susan

''yeah, if home is still there'' said Edmund

''isn't it time you were in bed?'' said Susan

''yes mum'' said Edmund

''ED!'' shouted Peter

''you know i can get a other pair of sheets lucy those aren't comfy hé?'' i said

''thank you'' said Peter

''no problem'' i said giving the new sheets to him

''whelp i'm going to bed see you guys tomorow bye''

i heard 'bye, goodnight' walking to my room and go to bed 'wonder what tomorow gonna happend'

**Sooo there you have it they met what do you think and remember if there is any mistake with words say it and i can change it hope you like it byexx**


	3. Hide and Seek

When i woke up the next morging the first thing i heard was rain.

'great rain love it' please note the sarcasmist,

getting out of bed and dressed in pants shirt and boots brus my hair and put in a ponytail, now i'm walking down the hall

''Gastrovascular... Come on Peter. Gastrovascular.'' said Susan.

They sat in one of the parlors out of borderom. Lucy sat next to the window watching the rain. Edmund was on the floor under the chair. Peter sat in a chair looking bored.

''So what are you guys doing'' i said sitten on the couch opposite of Peter.

''Were playing Words in the dictionary game'' said Susan.

''Is it Latin?'' guessed Peter.

''Yes.'' 'wow this game is boring'

''Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?'' said Edmund coming out underneath the chair. The three of us laughed when Susan glared at us as she shuts her dictionary with a snap.

''We could play hide and seek?'' suggested Lucy leaving the window sill and going towards Peter.

''But, we're already having so much fun.'' said Peter looking at Susan.

''Whe can do that there is alot og hiding place's here'' i said.

''Come on Peter please. Pretty please.'' said Lucy giving her older brother the puppy dog look.

I laughed. No one can resist her eyes. Peter looked at me for help.

''Don't look at me. She's your sister beside it could be fun.'' i said.

''Please Peter,'' Lucy said making her puppy eyes wider.

''One...two..three...four.'' counted Peter with a smile.

''What?'' said Edmund in disbelief.

We all ran out of the room in different directions. I found my room and crawled under the the bed.

After a few minutes later. I heard Peter say, ''98...99...100! Ready or not here I come.''

I heard Peter's footsteps and my door opened. I closed my eyes a few seconds later,my eyes were staring right into Peter's 'there bright blue like the sky..wow were did that came from' I thought.

''You know, this isn't the best hiding spot'' he said sarcastically.

I glared at him and said, ''Oh shut up and help me.''

After helping me out with my ''great'' hiding spot, I heard Lucy calling out, ''It's all right! i'm back! I'm all right!''

''I wonder what's wrong.'' I asked looking at Peter.

''I wouldn't know. Come on.'' said Peter.

We came up the steps and found Lucy standing in the middle of the hallway. Edmund had his head poking out of the curtains. They both looked our way.

''You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game'' said Peter.

''Weren't you wondering where I was?'' asked Lucy with cunfusion.

''That's the point. That was why he was seeking you!'' said Edmund.

Susan has come up behind us all happy, ''Does this mean i win'' 'uh no.. you don't.'

''I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore.'' said Peter answering for Susan.

But I've been gone for hours.'' said Lucy.

''What are you talking about Lucy,'' I asked.

Lucy grabbed my hand and led us to the room where there was only a wardrobe. She has told us what happened when she has entered the wardrobe. Her being in the woods where it was snowing, meeting a faun called, Mr. Tumnus, and that she was in Narnia.

Susan pushed aside the fur coats and knocked on the wood in the back. Edmund went behind the back of the wardrobe and knocked on it. They were looking for false wood but found none.

''The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.'' said Susan.

''One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination.'' said Peter.

The three of them turned around and moves towards the door I was still standing there 'somthing is'nt right i know it but what.'

''But I wasn't imagining!'' said Lucy

''That's enough Lucy.'' said Susan.

''I wouldn't lie about this!'' cried Lucy.

''Well, I believe you.'' said Edmund.

''You do?'' said Lucy slowly.

''Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the batgroom cupboard?'' said Edmund, teasing.

''That wasn't nice Edmund.'' I said with a cold tone.

Ed rolled his eyes at me and said,''It was just a joke.''

''Why don't you just stop it? You always have to make everting worse. When are you gonna learn to grow up?'' yelled Peter.

''Shut up! You think you're dad, but you are NOT!'' shouted Edmund.

Edmund stormed out of the room and the door hit the wall. Susan glared at Peter and shook her head.

''Well, that was nicely handled.'' said Susan.

She walks out of the room to find Edmund.

''It really was there.'' said Lucy in a defeated voice.

''Susan's is right, Lucy. That is enough.'' said Peter.

When Peter left the room, it was only Lucy and me standing there i was still looking at the wardrobe.

''You believe me, right Kat,'' she asked.

I sighed and looked at Lucy and said. '' I don't really know Lu. It still is very weird but strangest tings happend here and you look like somone who would't lie about this.

Lucy smiled at me and gave me a big hug around my waist. ''Thanks Kat. You're the best friend anyone could ask for.''

I smiled at that thougd 'best friend huh' I told Lucy to go to her room and I'll meet her there so we can play together. Lucy ran out of the room all happy. I was about to leave when I felt a chill coldness in the room. I looked behind me and shool my head.

I walked out of the room and saw a angry Peter.

''Why did you tell her that Kat?''

''Huh.. what are you talking about'' I asked.

''Why did you tell her you believed her,'' he said.

''Uh did you listed to what i said there i said that it is strang and that strangest things happen that is what I said.'' I said

Before Peter could anser me i left and looked for Lucy we played the whole day, also that night i had i strange dream about a Lion and snow and about a blond haired and blue eyed boy.

**Soo tell me what you think about this chapter pretty long from me i have cramps in my fingers :( but i will still writh also sorry it took long a friend had a problem. I also want to ask you somthing it's about Kat what present should she get from santa. I see you guy's soon byeexxx**


	4. Truth and lie

I was sleeping in my bed until I heard Lucy waking me up.

''Kat, it's back. Narnia's back and I was there again,'' she said excitely.

I looked at her with a shocked looked on my face. ''Lucy that is great why don't you tell me about it.''

Before she could tell me to peter's room. I ran after when I accidently ran into Edmund.

''Watch where you're going,'' he said 'he think girls are to weak to speak well let's change his mind'

''Why don't you watch where you're going if you did'nt know this my house,'' I said. 'oke don't laugh now but the look on his face.' I glared at him and ran into the boy's room.

''Peter, Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!''screamed Lucy.

''Lucy, what are you talking about?'' asked Peter, grudgingly sitting up and seeingg Edmund and I were up too.

Peter looked at me as if he was trying to apologize to me about what he said to me. I sigh and looked back at Lucy.

''Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you! said Lucy.

''You've just been dreaming, Lucy.'' said Susan, who came in the room.

''But I haven't I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too,'' she said.

We looked at Edmund for an explanation. He looked shocked and scared when Peter asked him, ''You...you saw the faun?'' Edmund shakes his head.

''Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He...What were you doing Edmund?'' asked Lucy.

''I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little childeren are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending,'' said Ed.

He sat down on the bed. He smirked at Lucy and I saw it. I knew it he's lying the whole time. All three of us watch in horror as Lucy burst into tears and ran out of the room. 'The poor thing oh watch out Edmund cus here I come'

''Well..That went well bravo Edmund for making you're sister cry I hope you feel happy does it make you a big boy for making her cry!.'' I snarled at him he looked pretty scared,'heh that's what you get.' Running out of the room and after Lucy.

Peter and Susan were behind me. Lucy was sobbing and didn't notice that someone was in front of her.

''Oh!'' exclaimed dad.

Lucy ran into the professor and looked up at him. She started sobbing again and hugged him for comfort.'he never did that when I was her age then again i never cry' We came around the corner and up the stairs. We stopped in our tracks when we saw Lucy with my dad, wel they did me i wasn't so lucky.

''Kat what are you doing? you silly girl.'' asked dad.

Lucy was also looking at me quick thinking.

''Oh, you know the usually I mean you're comforting Lucy I though the floor was looking lonely soo I was thinking it needed a hug.'' I said looking at dad with a goofing smile, Lucy was giggeling silent.

''You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable!'' Mrs. Macready came in the hall and the professor. She was shocked or embarrassed when the professor was looking at her.''Professor. I'm sorry. I told them not to disturbed.''

It's all right Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate.''

He handed Lucy to Mrs. Macready. ''Come along, dear.'' She led Lucy away. Thinking that evrything was right now, they turned aroung and started to walk away. Dad cleared his troat and they stopped.

I looked and him said to us, ''If you three don't mind if you join me in my study.'' I looked at Peter and Susan and I could tell trey were scared, me well I was looking with a blank expression. Dad led us into his study. He went to his desk and took tobacco out of a silver apple.

''You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper.''

''We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again.'' said Peter.

''It's our sister, sir. Lucy.'' said Susan, ignoring Peter.

''The weeping girl.'' said dad.

''Yes. dad. She's upset,'' I said.

''Hence the weeping,'' said dad.

''It's nothing. We can handle it.'' Peter grabbed Susan's sleeve to go but she didn't budge.

''Oh, i can see that.'' said dad.

I snorted.

''She said she found a magical land. In the wardrobe upstars. She called it Narnia,'' I said.

Peter and Susan looked at me as if they were saying 'what are you doing.'

Dad looked up in shock. ''What did you say?''

''Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she found a forest inside.'' said Peter.

''She won't stop going on about it.'' said Susan.

''What was it like?'' asked dad in earnest.

''Like talking to a lunatic,'' said Susan.

I facepalmed 'really she is supposed to be smart,' ''Susan, that's not what he is talking about. He's talking about Narnia,'' I snapped

''Exactly, the forest.'' said dad.

''You're not saying you believe her?''said Peter.

''I do. I believe her,'' I said. Peter and Susan were shocked when they heard what I said.

''And you two don't?'' asked dad, lighting up his pipe.

''But of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible.''said Susan. 'Oh now she's smart.'

''What do they teach in school these days?'' asked dad himself. I chuckled after he said that, that's why i'm homeschooled.

''Edmund said they were only pretending.'' said Peter.

''You believe him more than Lucy.'' I said disappointed.

''He's usually the more truthful one, isn't he?'' said dad.

''No. This ould be the first time,'' said Peter.

''Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_ we must assume she's telling the thurt,'' said dad.

''You're saying that we should just believe her?''asked Susan

''She your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one,'' said dad.

Peter and Susan were looking at eacht other with concern. I could tell they were debating to believe Lucy or not. After we said goognight to dad, we headed back to our room. before I could enter my room, Susan stopped me.

''Kat, why are you defending her?''askec Susan.

''No one believed her and i do. It might far fetch, but I don't see her as the Lying type. I just wish you can support and not hurt her.'' I said with a bored tone.

''Look, don't you dare tell me what I should do with Lucy. I wish I never met you!'' screamed Susan.

''Susan,'' Peter hissed her to be quiet.

I'm getting really annoyed with she thinks saying that would break me and that I should be crying, oh look her she's beginning to look smug well can't have that now can we, walking over to Susan until we're head to head wel really head to shoulder I'm really tall I'm almost as tall as Peter.

''Look here prinses you can't boss me around because I listen to no one exept my self, and saying you wish you never met me is very childish of you,'' I hissed at her.

''Kat? you're not going away are you?'' we heard a small voice saying.

We looked up and saw Lucy standing there, ''Of course not Lucy didn't you hear I listen to no one'' I said smilling at her.

Lucy smiled again and gave me a hug. After I put Lucy into bed, I walked into my room Peter grabbed my arm.

''Kat, 'm so sorry about today. Susan is too. We didn't mean anything and...''

I stopped as I put my finger to his lips. ''I forgive you. And Susan too.''

Peter smiled and we said goodnights and headed off to bed.

The next day, Peter had an idea of playing a game called cricket. Susan politely asked to play, but I said no. I could see she was trying to be nice to me since yesterday. To tell you the truth, I hate playing cricket. Lucy asked me to read her since she didn't walk to talk to the others, especially Edmund. I don't blame her. With everyone saying she's making uo Narnia, I can see why she should be mad at them. Isat down next her under a tree and I started to read her 'Pride and Prejudice.'

''Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket! said Peter.

He threw the ball at Edmund. Edmund wasn't paying attention when Peter throws the ball at him. The ball smacked him right into his stomach.

''Ow!'' Ed cried.

He rubbed his sore spot and glared at peter.

''Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream.'' sayd Peter laughing.

''Why can't we play hide and seek again?'' said Edmund.

Lucy looks up at Edmund when he said that. I patted her back to make sure she is ok.

''I thought you said it was a kid's game.'' said Peter, tossing the ball back and forth.

''Beside, we could all use the fresh air.'' said Susan

''It's not like there isn't air inside.'' said Edmund. I scoffed at that. Susan looked at him strangely.

''Are you ready?'' ask Peter.

''Are you?'' ask Edmund.

He hit the ground with the bat getting ready to hit. Peter threw the ball and Edmund hit it hard. The next thing I know the ball right into the window. I looked at Lucy and we were both shocked, 'oh no that can't be good.

We ran into the the room and saw there were glass all over the floor and one of dad's knights where smashed. Oh we are so dead!

''Well done, Ed.'' said Peter, angry.

''You bowled it!'' retorted Edmund.

''What on earth is going on?'' said a voice faintly in the hall.

''The Mrs Macready!'' cried Susan.

''Come on!'' said Peter, he led us out of the room.

We didn't know where to go. We ran from room to room only to Macready's foor stepped nearby.

''She's coming this way,'' I wispered.

We ran back until Edmund opened the room to a room. We entered to room and saw the wardrobe.

''Come on!'' said Edmund gesturing through the open door.

''Oh, you've got to be joking.'' said Susan in disbelief.

The sound of footsteps grew louder begind us. We were trapped!

''Look, we can either go into the wardrobe or get caught by Mrs. Macready,'' I said.

Without hestitation, the rest of us ran into the wardrobe. Edmund,Lucy,Susan,me and Peter got in.

''Get back!'' said Peter, not closing the door all the way. We all stepped back but we were bumping into each other.

''Ow, Susan that was my foot,'' I said

''Watch it!''

''That was my arm!''

''Will you stop shoving?''

''Sorry!''

''Peter, let go of my arm!''

Peter,Susan and me fall backwards landing on something wet and cold. We looked behind us and saw the forest. My mouth dropped wide open. I couldn't believe wat I saw. One look and I knew where we were.

''NARNIA''

**Well there you have it there finally in Narnia please review and tell me what you think also about Kat and Susan little fight byexxx**


	5. Beginnig of Narnia

''Impossible,'' Susan muttered.

I looked around Narnia with awe. There were snow everywhere and pine trees with snow covering the leaves. The sky was a light blue color and the sun was so bright.

''Don't worry, I'm it's just your imagination,'' said Lucy mockingly.

Peter looked at Lucy and he knew he was in trouble.

''I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it,'' he said.

''No, it wouldn't,'' said Lucy turning towards her brother. Peter looked even more quilty for hurting Lucy. '' But this might,'' Lucy threw her snowball at Peter, hitting him in the head.

Snow got into his blond hair. I started laughing at Peter as he was rubbing the snow out of his hair.

''Oh, so you think this funny,'' he asked.

My eyes grew wider as he gathered a handful of snow and walked up me.

''Oh,no Peter if you even think about it i'll kill you,'' l threaten him.

He of course ingnored my warning as he placed the snow on top of my head. The cold snow melted in my hair and down to my back. l glared at Peter he couldn't stop laughing. Susan and Lucy were giggling when they saw what happened.

''Ok, that's it.'' l said.

l picked up te snow and threw it at Peter, right in the face. A few seconds later, we were having a snowball war. We were laughing, smilling, and having a great time. Susan threw one at Edmund's thighs.

''Ow! Stop it'' Edmund whined.

Everyone stopped and dropped their snowballs. Peter stood up straighter and looked down on Edmund. He realized that Edmund had lied to them and hurt Lucy too.

''You little liar!'' he said.

''You didn't believe her either,'' Edmund said.

''Apologize to Lucy,'' Peter demanded. Edmund looked at Lucy, but didn't say anything. Now Peter was getting mad. ''Say you're sorry!'' he shouted.

''Alright, l'm sorry,'' Ed said, hastily.

''That's all right, some little childeren just don't know when to stop pretending,'' Lucy responded.

I couldn't help but chuckele a bit.

''Oh, Very funny'' Edmund rolled his eyes.

''Maybe we schould go back,'' Susan said.

''Shouldn't we at least take a look around?'' Edmund suggested.

l gave him a curious look. Was he hiding something from us?

''l think Lucy should decide,'' Peter said. Lucy smiled at Peter.

''l would like you all to meet ,'' Lucy exclaimed.

''Well then it is,'' Peter smiled kindly.

''But we can't go hiking in the snow , dressed like this,'' Susan exclaimed.

''No,'' Peter agreed,''But i'm sure the professor wouldnt mind us using these,'' he said as he began handing out fur coats to everyone ''Anyways, if you think about ik logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe,'' he said smartly to Susan who looked annoyed and to me who was laughing.

He handed me a light brown coat. it felt soft and warm. l looked at Peter and smiled at him. He smiled to before he walked to Edmund and handed his coat.

''But that's a girl's coat!''said Edmund at Peter him a black and grey coat, i was standing behing them and laughing.

''l know.'' said Peter, okay that did it for me i was laughing till i almost fell over.

He still made Edmund take it.

Lucy led us through the wood. As we tread down a hill, Peter rushed forward and fell down. He accidently knocked me down and i fell down right into the snow. l was laughing and looked up to see Edmund smirking at me. l knew something was off. Peter ran to me and helped me up. l walked up to Lucy and smiled at her. She was happy to tell me more about tumnus.

''...lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of...'' Luct trailed off as she saw house.

''Lu?'' as Peter.

The door to house looked like it was destroyed. The door was trown on the side. l took Lucy's hand to see if she was alright. Lucy gasps and ran towards it. She was pulling me as we ran to the house.

''Lucy, Kat!'' shouted Peter.

The place was a mess and everything was shattered.

''Who would do something like this?'' said Lucy hugging herself close to me.

something had happened to house. There is a sound og glass breaking. Edmund looks down to see he had stepped in the portraid of father. There was a piece of paper nailed to the wall. Peter ripped it off and the three of us surrounded him to get a look at it.

''The Faun Tumnus is here by charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis,Queen of Narnia, for confronting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of secret police. Long live the Queen.''

''Well what a lovely note, and what kind of name is Jadis.'' l said.

''All right. now we really schould go back.'' said Susan.

''But what about ? ask Lucy.

''Lucy right. We have to help him,'' l said.

''lf he was arrested just for being with a human, l don't think there's much we can do.'' said Susan.

''You don't understand, do you? l'm the human. She must have found out he helped me.'' said Lucy.

''Maybe we could call the police.'' said Peter.

These are the police.'' said Susan waving the paper.

''Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something.'' said Peter comforthing her.

''Why?'' ask Edmund. ''l mean, he's a criminal.''

''lf he is a criminal, please tell me then why he led Lucy go.''l said.

''Psst.''

We looked out the door to see a red robin in a tree near the door. No one else was there except for he...bird.

''Did that bird just 'psst' us?'' asked Susan, clearly thinking she heard wrong.

None of us answered her. l grabbed Lucy's hand as the rest of us followed Peter back outside. The bird flew away. There is a loud rustling coming from our right. We look in that direction, Lucy got scared and grabbed my arm. The sound was getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, a head popped out of the bushes.

''It's... a beaver.'' said Lucy.

Peter went toward the beaver slowly with his hand out rubbing his finger together.

''Here boy.'' Peter said clicking his tongue. ''Here boy.'' He continued clicking his tongue again. Peter straightens out his hand.

The beaver looks at Peter like he was an idiot. ''l ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want.''

Peter steps back in shock,Edmund gasp,Susan's eyes widened, me and Lucy are laughing. Peter withdraws his hand back.

''Oh, sorry.'' he said.

''Lucy Pevensie?'' he ask walking to her.

Lucy stops laughing and meets him halfway. ''Yes?'' He hands her a piece of cloth. ''Hey that's the hankie l gave to ...''

''Tumnus.'' He interrupted her. ''He got it to me just before they took him .'' he explained.

''ls he alright?'' she asks afraid.

l looked to the beaver for an explanation. The beaver looks around the forest pointing behind behind him.

''Futher in.'' he said. He goes back into the the forest.

Peter,Lucy and me move forward but Susan had to talk again.

''What are you doing?'' she said.

''She right.'' jumped on Edmund. ''How do we know we can trust him?''

''Why not? l mean he know's the way here of this place.'' l said.

''And besides, he said he know the faun.'' said Peter.

''He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!'' said Susan, whose logical mind was giving mine a headache. l rolled my eyes when she said that.

''Everything all right?'' said the beaver popping out.

''Yes. We were just talking.'' said Peter.

''it's more like an argument.'' said Lucy, dolefully.

''That's better left for safer for quarters.'' he wispers looking arouna us before disappearing again.

Lucy looks at the others watching the trees. ''He means the trees.''

We all looked at each other and started to walk after the beaver. We were passing more trees and hills along the way. l accidently slipped on a piece of ice but thankfully Peter grabbed me before l fell mind you tango way. l looked right into his dark blue eyes and he was staring into my light brown eyes. He helped me up.

''You ok?'' he asked me.

''Yes thanks.'' l said.

''Ah, blimey!.. the beaver cries out. '' lt looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee.''

As one we look over to see a large dam near a frozen pond.

''lt's lovely.'' said Lucy beaming.

''lt's merely a trifle, you know.'' said the beaver looking anxious.''Still plenty to do ain't quite finished it yet. it'll look the business when it is though.''

We go down the hill and as we get near a female voice is heard. '' Beaver, is that you? l've been worried sick! if i find you've been out with Badger again, l..oh!'' When she looks in front of her, stops and her hands goes to her mouth. ''Well, those aren't badgers. Oh l never throught i'd live to see this day.'' Then she looks at herself. ''Looks at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?'' she accuses Mr. Beaver.

''l'd have given you a week if l though it would've helped.'' jokes laughing we all laughed exept Edmund.

''Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can get you some food and some _civillized_ company.'' said looking at her husband. He laughs at her sheepishly. l laughed with him again.

We all follow in after bending low through the door.

''Excuse the mess. Can't get to get out of his chair.'' she said laughing.

l was about to take off my coat, when Peter beat me to it, trying to be a gentleman.

''It's ok Peter, l got it,'' l insisted. Peter just smiled at me.

''l want to help you Kat,'' he said.

l smirked at that and said''Thanks bit i got it.'' Peter looked at me and tried to give me Lucy's puppy dog face. l laughed patted his cheek and said '' Sorry Pete, it only works on Lucy. Not you.''

Peter smiled at me and said, ''lt was worth a shot.'' l just lauged again, we all sat down at the table, except for Edmund. ''lsn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?'' asks Peter.

''They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that through them gates that come out again.'' said .

''Fish'n chip?'' interrupted placing a plate of fish and wood chips in front of Lucy while looking at . ''But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope.'' she said patting Lucy's hand.

spits out his drink. ''Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!'' He leans in closer towards us. ''Aslan's on the move,'' he whispers.

l don't know but somehow hearing his name felt familiar and brings warmness around me. When l heard Aslan's name, l smiled. Edmund walked behind to hear as well.

''Who's Aslan?'' He asks standing up.

''Who's Aslan?'' repeated laughing. ''You cheeky little blighter.'' is looking at our faces and sees as we do not know who he is. She taps him on the arm to get his attention. ''What?'' Then he too saw our faces. ''You don't know, do you?''

''Well, we haven't exactly been here long,'' said Peter.

''Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia.

''He's been away for a long time.'' said .

''But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!'' said with enthusiasm.

''He's waiting for us?'' asks Lucy in surprise.

''You're blooming joking! They don't know about the prophecy!'' he exclaimed looking at .

''Well,then...'' suggested.

''Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!'' shouts.

''You're blaming us!'' said Susan accusing .

''No! Not blaming. Thanking you.'' reassured .

''Wait a moment l'm confused. You're thanking us for what?'' l asked.

''There's a prophecy.'' said . ''When Adem's and Adem's bone, Sits at Cair Paraval in throne the evil time will be over and done.''

''You know that doesn't really rhyme.'' said Susan trying to be smart again.

''l know it doesn't but you're kinda missing the point!'' said aggraved.

''lt has long been foretold that two Sons of Adem and two Daughter of Eve will defeat tje White Witch and restore peace of Narnia.'' said .

l looked around the room. What about me?

''And you think we're the ones?'' asks Peter in disbelief.

''Well, you'd better, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army.'' explain .

''Our army?'' said Lucy looking at Peter.

Susan turns to Peter to try and reason with him.''Mum sent us away so we would't get caught up in a war.''

''l think you've made a mistake. There are five of us not four.'' said Peter seeing me frown. lookad me and asked what my name is.

''Katarina, Katarina Digory,'' l said.

The beavers looked surprised and looked at each other. They wispered to each other and l could tell they were talking about me. Lucy grabbed my hand, l smiled at that. Peter could tell the tension was high in the room.

''Look back to the point, we're not heroes.'' said Peter getting back to the matter at hand.

''We're from Finchley.'' said Susan. Thank you for your hospitality.'' Susan and Peter stand up from the chairs '' But we really have to go.''

''But you can't just leave!'' cry .

''He's right. We have to help .'' said Lucy trying to get them to stay. She looked at me for support. l smiled at her and nodded.

''Lucy's right, we have to help them,'' l said.

Peter looks at us. ''lt's out of ours hands.'' Then he looked to the beavers.''l'm sorry, but it's the time the five of us were getting home. Ed?

Silence is all that we heard.

''Ed?''

All of us look at the stairs to see Edmund has disappeared. The door leading outside is open wide and his coat is still hanging.

''l'm gonna kill him.'' said Peter harshly.

''You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?'' ask .

**soo this was was a long chapter again sorry for the wait hope you're not all to angry so to make it a little up l did a little Kat and Peter in it can you already guesse why Kat is here soo tell me what you think xxx.**


End file.
